The Journey Continues (Epilogue)
Returned to 1985, the gang returned to Hill Valley and sees the present has been restored from the future incident. Kiva: Looks like 1985 is back to normal. Reia: Yeah, now that the Shadow Division was destroyed. Kiva: Yep. Reia: For Dr. Brown's sake, we need to destroy the time machine. Kiva: Right. Genis: Wow.. I'm surprised that you quickly agreed, Kiva. Kiva: Well, Dr. Brown wants this mess to end since this whole thing started. Genis: I still don't-- - Suddenly, a train appeared and completely destroyed the time machine for them. Kiva: Wow... Raine: Didn't expect that to smash the time machine apart for us.. Kiva: I'm starting to think Doc Brown made a train time machine. Genis: Huh? That's impossible.. Ratchet: Let's look around town first. Maybe there's a connection to a next lead somewhere. Kiva: Okay. - Returning to Jennifer's house, Reia sees something sparked on the rocking bench. Kiva: What is it, master? - Reia looked closer into the bench and finds an advantage - several new card locations. Reia: Looks like several coordinates to new worlds. Kiva: Sweet! Reia: Let's have a look at these.. Hmm.. This one looks like a swordsman looking at-- Wait a minute... Kiva: What? Reia: I may have seen him before.. Kiva: Oh, yeah! That's Cloud Strife. Reia: Strange.. Why would he be in a new place like that?? Kiva: Well... I have no idea. Ratchet: That can be something worth investigating. What else we got? Reia: Hmm... Well, from the looks of it, there's a dinosaur exhibit, located on a island, and the prehistoric era time zone. Kiva: Okay, that's a good start. Genis: Huh, just those three? Reia: For now, these are what we have to travel. - Suddenly, Marty takes Jennifer for a drive and the gang decided to follow. On a street, they find Marty is supposed to be racing with someone else, but Marty's no fool. Kiva: Boy.. Presea: Possibility of racing with crowded street cars as objects- 15%. Kiva: Well, Marty's a bit smarter than taking part of a race like this. - As expected, the contestants charged forward at the green light, while Marty somehow goes backwards a bit. Kiva: Nice! Genis: That was so obvious! Kiva: Totally. - Suddenly, the contestants ran over a semi-truck and the gang knew something like this would happen and it's all thanks to Presea. Kiva: Holy smokes! Reia: Wow.. Two crashes in one day, now I've seen everything. Kiva: I'll say.. Reia: You're right about one thing, Presea - Racing in these streets are too dangerous. Kiva: Yeah. - Returning to the time machine crash site, Presea feels very relieved about the whole journey and Reia plans over the whole training from this point on. Kiva: Wow.. Reia: What's up? Kiva: Nothing. Presea: With the time machine destroyed, no one else can use it again. Raine: That's correct. Genis: What a relief.. Reia: (Now that the training lessons have caught up, it's definitely time to slow things down a bit..) Kiva: Hopefully we won't have to deal with this mess again. - Suddenly, a train is about to cross through the railroad, and yet no train is coming from either side of the track. Kiva: Looks like the time machine train is coming.. Terra: You sure? I'm not see anything. Reia: Be careful anyway. - The gang stood back and, as Kiva expected, a bigger and improved time machine appeared and Dr. Brown returns to see them. Ratchet: Dr. Brown!? You came back! Sasha: What..? Genis: I thought he decided to stay with Clara.. Kiva: Well, yeah. He's still with her. - Dr. Brown then introduced the gang to the new Brown family - Clara and their two sons, Jules and Verne. Kiva: Wow... Sasha: Both sons named after an author? Reia: Hmm... Kiva: That's nice. - After meeting the family, Dr. Brown's new time machine sets a new course towards the unknown and blasts off. Clank: I believe our work here is done. Kiva: Yep. - The dropship lands next to the railroad and the gang decided to say goodbye to a few others, until.. Presea: Captain, let me come with you. Genis: Huh? You mean...joining with us?? Presea: Yes. I understand the 2nd Galactic Republic's true purpose. Clank: Which is? Presea: Bringing peace across many worlds aside from our own. Ratchet: You catch on quick. You did save the town from the Heartless, after all. Of course you're welcome to join us. Genis: To make this official - welcome to the team, Presea. Presea: Thank you. Reia? Reia: What is it? Presea: May I have a word with you and Kiva alone? Kiva: Alright. - Reia, Kiva and Presea walked a good distance, not too far from the gang, and stopped. Presea: I understand about you two. Kiva, you dreamed to be a master, yes? Reia: Well, not just a master. Kiva: A Keyblade master. Presea: I see. Reia, what have you been teaching her? Reia: Just basic spells and attacks. I'm starting to slow down the training lessons, since Master Yen Sid has requested it. Presea: Right. It is time for us to leave. But, where should we go? Kiva: How about...near Duloc? Presea: I never hear of this world. Reia: Actually, it's a name of a city located in Far, Far Away - a world where fairy tales still live. For now, we should focus on finding Cloud and find any new information about Zemo. Kiva: Alright. - The trio headed back to the gang as they are about to leave Hill Valley. The dropship took off and Reia thinks over about the next lesson, but Kiva somehow has a suggestion. Kiva: Hey, master. I have a suggestion. Reia: About your next lesson? Kiva: Well, yeah. Reia: Me too. For your next spell, I might teach you how to use Fire in two different ways. But that's for another time. Kiva: Two ways to use fire? Cool idea, master. So, about my-- Reia: Of course. What's your suggestion? Kiva: Well, I heard about an attack called 'Stun Impact'. Reia: I may know about it. Do you want to learn this next? Kiva: Sure. Reia: *smiles* This is going to be an interesting journey, after all... Kiva: Yep, it sure will. - The dropship blasts off towards space and, back on the surface, Tenebrae watched them leave and howl across the distance as the episode ends. Category:Scenes